Je suis partie à cause de vous mais je ne reviens pas seule
by Damon-Bella-Paul
Summary: L'histoire se passe après NM après les mots dures d'Edward qui l'ont en partie détruite c'est ceux de Jacob qui la tue la Bella quand connait et qui cause son départ de Forks mais si un an plus elle revenait avec plus que quand elle est partit. (Chapitre 3 mis)
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est ma première fiction donc soyer indulgent SVP et puisque je ne suis pas très forte en grammaire il y aura beaucoup de fautes.**

**POV Bella**

Il m'a quitté j'ai mal pourquoi me fait-il ça ? Je l'aime de tout mon être et lui il me laisse dans une foret comme si j'étais un animal de compagnie ce qui reflète ce qu'il a dit quand tout a coup une brindille casse je relève la tête pour voir un jeune homme bien musclé, mate, cheveux noir avec des yeux gris hypnotisant. Je ne peux pas me détaché de ses yeux, il se rapproche prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse, au début, choqué je ne répond pas mais il passe plusieurs fois sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieur me demandant l'accès que je lui donne tout en lui rendant son baisé. Ce baisé dégénère rapidement ses mains sont sur mon cu mes jambes encerclant sa taille, mon dos percute un arbre, appuyant mon centre déjà trempé contre son membre durci il grogne et gémis dans sa bouche. Rapidement, on se retrouve dans ma chambre, dans mon lit nus. Le lendemain je suis réveillée par un rayon soleil, chose très rare à Forks, je me lève mais retombe sur le lit a cause de la douleur entre mes cuisses. Tout me revient en mémoire, ses baisés, ses caresses, quand il est entré en moi, oh mon dieu qu'ai-je fais ?, je regarde autour de moi souhaitant qu'il ne soit plus là et heureusement mon souhait c'est réalisé. Je prends des vêtements et vais sous la douche. Les 2 semaines suivantes, je traînais beaucoup avec Jake jusqu'à ce qu'un matin il ne répond pas à mes appels ou c'est Billy mais il me raccrochais au nez, je décide donc de prendre ma chevrolet et d'aller chez lui. Arrivée là-bas, il est dans la cour avec 4 hommes aussi musclés que lui, je fais pas attention à eux.

« Jake ! Jake ! » criai-je

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il. Je sursautais à cela.

« Je t'ai appelé et tu répondais pas je pensais que t'étais malade ou quelque chose comme ça »

« Tu n'as pas pensée que si je répondais pas c'est simplement parce-que je ne voulais pas » me nargua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » Le questionnai-je.

« J'en n'est marre de toi, quand t'était avec ce mort vivant c'était comme si j'existais pas mais maintenant qu'il t'as plaqué comme un merde tu me colle, ben tu sais quoi ? J'en peux plus vie ta vie ce serais comme si je n'avais jamais existé ! Casse-toi ! » me cria-t-il dessus.

Chaque mots étaient comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur plus le fait qu'il m'a dit exactement la même phrase qu'Ed... qu'_IL_

« Mais... » Essayais-je

« T'as pas entendue ! Dégage sale amant des sangsues »

Je tourne la tête pour voir qui a dit ça et je découvre que c'est le même type a qui j'ai donné ma V-carte. Les larmes avaient envie de couler mais non j'en ai marre de pleurer pour des gens qui ne méritent pas, STOP CA SUFFIT, je les ravale, relève la tête, respire un grand coup et leurs lance à chacun un regard noir que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant avant d'enlever le bracelet que Jacob m'avait donné et me retourné tout en marchant dessus sans un once de regret vers ma camionnette.

« Bien, dès à présent vous êtes tous mort à mes yeux » Dis-je d'une voix froide.

Chez moi, je monte dans ma chambre, prend mes valises et met tout mes vêtements dedans sauf ceux qu'Alice m'avait acheté, cella c'est dans des sacs poubelles, je range tout avant descendre mes bagages puis dernière inspection de la chambre, je vois un latte soulevée, je l'enlève pour trouvée tout les cadeaux des Cullen plus les photos de _lui_ et moi, la douleur revient mais c'est la haine qui prend le dessus, j'attrape tout, vais dans la cour allume un feu et les jette dedans. Je prends les sacs, monte dans l'antiquité direction le poste de police prévenir Charlie de mon départ puis direction l'aéroport pour l'Italie aller simple vers chez ma grand-mère. Assise en attendant l'annonce du départ je laisse les dernières larmes coulée le long de mes joues rêvant d'un avenir meilleur sans aucune douleur sentimental.

**Alors des avis, commentaires ? Devrais-je continué ou pas ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont lus et surtout celles qui m'ont encourager à écrire la suite !**

* * *

**Cristalle : un enfant ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non**

**POV Bella**

Un an après me voilà en route vers l'endroit de mes anciens cauchemars, au début ce n'était que une visite de 2-3 semaines pour le mariage de mon père et Sue Clearwater mais elles ont réussi à convaincre de rester jusqu'à mon diplôme. « Elles » c'est mon clan, mes meilleures amies, ma famille. Dans cette famille, il y a :

-Isolina alias Lilly, ma cousine éloignée fille de la cousine de Charlie, 17ans, italienne de sa mère et portugaise de son père , blondes aux yeux chocolats, tatoué sur l'omoplate droit et percé au nez coté gauche

-Daniela alias Dany, notre voisine d'Italie donc italienne mais aussi espagnole de 16ans aux yeux bleus percé à l'oreille gauche

-Daiana alias Ana, tout comme sa sœur sauf qu'elle est percé à l'oreille droite **(Lien sur profil)**

Et ouais de vrai beauté parlant les trois principales langues latines, mais moi aussi j'ai changé mes cheveux arrivent au-dessus de mes fesses, je ne suis plus maladroite, je m'habille mieux, je suis tatoué sur le coté droit et percé au nombril. Mes formes ont explosé, je fais du bonnet C presque D, mes fesses sont rondes et fermes, mes hanches plus larges, mes jambes plus longue et mon ventre plat.

A la frontière de La Push, je prends un chemin de terre direction la villa qu'on a acheté, elle possède deux énorme garage, en entrant depuis le hall je vois sur ma droite une immense salle ou d'un coté il y a le salon avec notre emblème et notre symbole au dessus de la télé **(lien profil)**, une porte menant à la piscine intérieure et de l'autre le coin repas avec un table de 26 places, sur la gauche une magnifique cuisine ou préparer des petits plats sera un vrai plaisir et une porte menant à cour arrière possédant un terrain de basket se transformant en celui de volley, en-dessous des escaliers est situé les W.C. pour invités et un ascenseur menant aux sous-sols tout comme aux étages. Le premier sous-sol c'est un salle de sport avec toute les machines qu'utilisent les professionnels, un espace danse avec des miroirs sur le mur, un ring de boxe, des punching-balls et un petite salle sauna dans le fond. Pour accéder au second sous-sol il faut un code, premier étage chambres des jumelles et des invités, second étages ma chambre, celle de Lilly, celle secrète juste à coté de la mienne et le reste pour les invités et pour finir le troisième et dernier étage fait principalement pour la salle de cinéma, celle de jeux, de musique, de peinture et la bibliothèque.

Entrant dans ma chambre, je découvre qu'elle est principalement de couleur noir, blanc et gris possédant un lit king size rond en face d'un mur fait en bais vitrée coulissante menant au balcon, ma salle de bain est grande et magnifique mais fait pour couple et mon dressing est gigantesque, le paradis sur terre. Je range mes vêtements qui n'ont même pas rempli 1/4 du dressing, prend un douche et me mets en pyjama, parce-que franchement avec la tonne de vêtements que j'ai ça ma pris toute l'après midi, descend rejoindre les filles dans à la cuisine.

Lilly : Você viu o villa que temos? Cria-t-elle en portugais **(****T****u as vu la ****villa**** qu'on a ?)**

Moi: Certo! criai-je aussi mais en italien Nonna forte fatto su questo **(Bien sur! Grand mère à fait fort sur ce coup là)**

Ana: Non siete impauriti per domani? me demande-t-elle en italien **(Tu n'as pas peur pour demain?)**

Moi: Su cosa? la questionai-je **( A propos de quoi?)**

Anna: Il fatto che sta andando ad essere nella stessa scuola come questo Jacob visto che quella di LaPush ha bruciato me repond-t-elle **(****Du fait que tu vas être dans le même lycée que ce Jacob vu que celui de LaPush a brulé****)**

Dany: No te preocupes que estamos aquí de todos modos me rasssure-t-elle en espagnol **( T'inquiète ****pas**** on est là quoi qu'il arrive)**

Moi: Oh les filles je vous adore dis-je émue

Le reste de la soirée, on l'a passé a se goinfrer, se faire les ongles et a regarder Cha cha cha. Le lendemain, je me réveille plus tôt pour pouvoir prendre un bain et me détendre, met mes sous-vêtements de chez Victoria's Secret, mon peignoir et vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner ou je trouve Dany en pyjama mangeant devant la télé je la rejoins puis remonte me préparer au bout de 45min j'ai fini, je descend attendre les filles dans l'un des garages puis monter avec Dany dans ma Bugatti Veyron bleu et noir et Lilly et Ana dans la rouge et gris avant de faire un course vers le lycée, on arrive là-bas à 180km/h et se gare l'une à coté de l'autre en faisant des magnifiques drifts avec Hell Yeah de Nicki Minaj et Parker à fond.

Dany : Ça sent le loup et le sang-froid nous dit-elle par lien télépathique

Je regarde tout autour du parking et trouve d'un coté Jacob et sa bande et de l'autre Edward et sa famille.

Moi : T'inquiète juste les chiens dont fait partit l'autre con et les sangsues végétariennes dont fait partie mon ex dis-je de la même façon Allez on y va

Je mets mes ray-ban wayfaver, éteins ma musique, descend un jambe après l'autre, puis on avance en ligne avec des démarche féline, le vent dans les cheveux et tous les regards sur nous, en passant devant les Cullen et la meute je l'ai snob et direction CPE pour nos emplois du temps. Finalement je crois que cette année va être grandiose.

**Hum un lien télépathique que sont-elles à votre avis ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors j'ai lu et relus toute vos reviews et je vous remercie : j'ai vue vos propositions et je vous informe qu'elles ne sont pas des hybrides, ni des félins, ni des sorcières et encore moins des vampires.**

**Infos : Daniela et Daiana ont 16ans et sont en seconde point de vue français, Isolina a 17ans et a sauté une classe donc est en terminal avec Isabella.**

**Dans l'histoire Edward a quitté Bella alors qu'elle venait de rentrée en première, Rosalie et Emmet ont pris une année sabbatique pour revenir en terminal à Forks avec Alice, Edward et Jasper dans la même année.**

**Paul 19, Jared 19, Leah 18, Kim 18, Angela 18 : terminal**

**Jacob, Quil, Embry : 17ans, première**

**Seth, Collin, Brady, Claire : 16ans, seconde**

* * *

**Sam 22ans et Emily 20 ans**

**POV Bella :**

Dans les couloirs en marchant vers le bureau du proviseur tout le monde nous regarde, les filles avec jalousies et les garçons avec envies et convoitises. A peine ouvert la porte du bureau de la secrétaire que Madame Johnson, une blonde aux yeux bleus, nous accueille avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour les filles » nous salua-t-elle

« Bonjour Véronique » dit-on d'une seule et même voix

« Vous n'étiez pas censées arriver dans une semaine ? » nous questionna-t-elle

« Ouais, mais Bella aurait essayé de s'enfuir » lui répondit Dany

« Comment tu ment ! Ne l'écoutes pas Véro, elle a un peu bu ce matin » mentis-je

« Ouais, Ouais c'est ça » chuchota c'est trois traîtres

« Franchement quel quatuor vous faites mais c'est pas tout ! Allez-y il doit-être prévenu » nous informa-t-elle

Ana toque puis on entre quand on entend le petit « Entrez » venant du bureau de Monsieur Johnson, un blond au cheveux grisonnant et aux yeux marrons et oui il travaille avec sa femme, et on s'installe dans les fauteuils en face de lui.

« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles »

« Bonjour Monsieur J » _(__D__-__B-P__: __ça me fait pensé à Charlie Angel's « Bonjour les filles Bonjour Charlie » __ok __je sors__)_

« Alors comme vous me l'aviez demandé, Mesdemoiselles Swan et Da Silva ont tout leurs cours ensemble, de même pour Mesdemoiselles Trinidad et pour option vous avez pris art c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui »

« Donc cette option vous serez réunies car les niveaux sont mélangée dans les domaines des options et vous qu'une heure par semaines pour chacune des trois langues latines vue que vous les maîtrisé déjà. Voici vos emplois du temps, le plan du lycée et la fiche à faire signée par vos professeurs et à la fin de la journée vous la remettrez à Mme Cope la C.P.E. Compris ? »

« Oui »

« Pas de question ? »

« Non »

« Vous pouvez aller en cours, bonne journée Mesdemoiselles » nous souhaita-t-il

« Merci à vous aussi au revoir »

« Ah et appelé nous par nos prénoms c'est plus simple » l'informa Lilly

« Bien » accepta-t-il

Retour dans les couloirs, on compare nos emplois du temps.

« Alors vous avez quels cours dans la matinée ? » questionne Dany

« 1H d'histoire-géographie après 1H de math puis 1H de littérature pour finir par 1H d'italien et vous ? » répondit et demanda Lilly

« 1H de math ensuite 1H d'espagnol et enfin 2H de chimie » déclare Ana « Bon c'est pas tout mais si ça continue on sera encore plus en retard donc on se voit plus tard »

« Ouais à plus » dis-je on me dirigeant vers la salle 306 avec Lilly.

Frappant à la porte et entrant dans la salle de ce fait interrompant le cours tous les regards sont rivés sur nous.

« Oui vous êtes ? » nous sonde le prof

« Les nouvelles » dîmes nous lui tondant la fiche

« Ah d'accord alors je suis alors vous Mlle. Swan allez vous asseoir à coté de et et Mlle. Da Silva à coté de M. Crowley » déclara-t-il

Je relève rapidement la tête pour voir Jasper dans la même classe que nous.

« Piscia » jurai-je dans ma barbe inexistante en italien **(Fais chier)**

« Un problème Mlle. Swan ? »

« Non aucun »

Je vais m'asseoir à coté de lui et l'ignore complètement pendant toute l'heure tout en surfant sur internet avec mon HTC 8S bleu sans me faire prendre. A la fin du cours je suis sortie tellement vite de la classe que mes pieds ne touchait plus le sol et j'attends Lilly devant la salle.

« Isabella! Está louco ou o que? E se tivesse visto? » chuchote rageusement Lilly en portugais **(Isabella ! T'es folle ou quoi ? Et si on t'avait vue?)**

« Oh, é bom que eles eram demasiado ocupado uma loja seus negócios » la contrai-je **(Oh, c'est bon ils étaient trop occupés a ranger leur affaires)**

« Pfff tu m'énerves » prétend-t-elle en souriant et partant vers notre prochain cours

« So che mi ami » dis-je en souriant aussi et passant mon bras autour de son cou **(Je sais que tu m'aimes)**

Le reste de la matinée se passe sauf que en math je suis dans la même classe que l'un des gars qui était là pendant ma dernière 'discussion' avec _Jacob _et Emmet, en Littérature Angela et une quileute que j'ai vu avec les chiens, Alice et Rosalie et en Italien le gars avec qui j'ai couché et qui faisait que me regarder pendant toute l'heure alors que j'étais assise à coté lui. La joie du lycée et ces biens faits (_notez le sarcasme__)_.

Midi sonne et on rejoins les jumelles devant la cafétéria.

Ana : « Alors votre journée ? »

Moi : « Catastrophique »

Dany : « Ha ! Ha ! Bien fait pour ta gueule ! »

Moi : « La ferme ! Allez venez j'ai faim et apparemment c'est hamburger aujourd'hui »

Lilly : « Cool allons-y !

A peine ouvert les portes que encore une fois sur nous « Je commence à en avoir marre » et ce jusqu'à ce qu'on soit assise entrain de manger, 15min avant la sonnerie je vais dehors appeler Charlie qui me dit de venir dîner ce soir. Marchant vers mes 2h de biologie je snobe complètement les Cullen venant vers moi. M. Banner m'indique la place du fond ou je serais avec Lilly comme binôme heureusement parce-que la sangsue surprotectrice est avec nous.

A la fin des cours en rentre prendre nos douches et nous changer, je met un sweatshirt noir, un short rouge, mes sneaker Yves Saint-Laurent noir et ma casquette London rouge et noire et direction LaPush avec les filles dans la range rover lrx blanche. Arriver devant une mignonne petite maison en bois, je vois plusieurs personnes que j'aurais préférés ne pas voir ce soir « Piscia ».

**Ne touche pas le sol ? D'autres idées ?**


End file.
